Cure (ability)
.]] is a recurring spell from the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Cure is the most basic of White Magic spells and restores a small amount of HP. In almost all Final Fantasy games, Cure and its stronger variants can be used to inflict damage on the undead. Although called Cure in English, the Japanese name of the spell actually translates to Care. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Cure, also known as CURE in the NES release and Cure1 in the ''Final Fantasy Origins release, is a level 1 White Magic spell which restores a small amount of HP to a single party member. In the NES and Origins releases, it restores between 16 and 32 HP, while in subsequent releases it restores HP depending on the caster's Spirit. The enemy Rakshasa is the only one capable of casting this spell. The spell can be bought at Cornelia and can be learned by the White Mage, White Wizard, Red Mage, Red Wizard, and Knight job classes. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 3 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy II Cure is a White Magic spell which restores HP to one or all allies. The amount of HP it restores increases with the spell's level. Any character can learn Cure by having them use the Cure Tome (called the Cure Scroll in the ''Origins release). Cure VI is exclusively cast by Green Soul. ''Final Fantasy III Cure is a level 1 White Magic that can be used by White Mages, Devouts, Knights, Red Mages, and Sages. It can also be used by Scholars in the DS version. Princess Sara can use Cure when she joins the party as guest. It can be bought in Canaan for 100 gil or found in Ur or the Sealed Cave. The boss Gutsco is capable of casting the spell in the DS version only. Final Fantasy IV Cure is a basic White Magic spell that Rosa and Porom begin with. Cecil begins with it as a Paladin and it is one of the few White Magic spells Rydia can learn as a child. It costs 3 MP to cast in all versions. It has a power of 24 (16 in non-DS versions) and never misses. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Cure returns as a White Magic spell in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. Cecil along with Rosa and Porom already known the spell. It restores minor HP to one or all allies, and it can also be use to damage the undead. It costs 3 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Cure returns as a spell that Cecil, Ceodore, Rosa, Porom and Leonora begin with, and temporary playable characters White Mage, the Elder of Mysidia, and Fusoya can also use. Additionally, when Kain becomes a Holy Dragoon, he gains the ability to cast Cure. It costs 3 MP to cast. Final Fantasy V Cure is a level 1 White Magic spell used by White Mages and Red Mages. It can be bought for 180 gil at Tule, Karnak, Carwen, and Jachol, and costs 4 MP to cast. It has a spell power of 15. Cure can be cast by Omniscient, Ricard Mage, and Siren. Final Fantasy VI Cure is a White Magic spell Terra and Celes have learned initially. Cure can also be taught by the espers, Shiva at a x4 rate, Kirin at a x5 rate, Seraph at a x20 rate, and Lakshmi at a x25 rate. It costs 5 MP to cast, has a power of 10, and is vulnerable to Runic. Cure can be cast by Level 80 Magic, Desert Hare, Number 024, and Soul Saver. Final Fantasy VII Cure is a skill in the Restore Materia. It can first be found at the first Mako Reactor, on the bridge to where AVALANCHE plant the bomb. Cure costs 5 MP to cast and has a spell power equal to the base magic damage plus 110. In the 1996 BETA demo release, Cloud and Aeris come readily equipped with the spell, and there is no Restore Materia found on the bridge. Cure can be used by the enemy Adamantaimai and the boss Rude, though they are never used normally. Rude has the spell during the encounter at Gongaga, as well as during the Midgar raid; however, he will never use the spell in Midgar. Adamantaimai also has access to the spell, but using it results in the Adamantaimai Cure Glitch. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Cure is a curative Magic Materia. *MP Cost: N/A *Target Type: Range *Materia Generation System: Light Blue *Level 1 - Default - Base Healing: N/A Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Cure costs 4 MP to cast and heals a small amount of HP. It can be bought from Research Dept. QMC for 1,000 gil, and obtained in various other ways as well. Final Fantasy VIII Cure is a common spell that can be drawn from many low-level enemies. It restores a small amount of HP to one ally. Casting Cure in battle increases compatibility with Carbuncle by 0.2, but lowers compatibility with Eden by 0.2 as well. , Timber forest during Laguna flashback, Timber outside the pub, Centra Excavation Site, Hasberry Plains | Refine = L Mag-RF: 1 M-Stone Piece refines into 5 Cures | HP = +2 | Str = +0.04 | Vit = +0.15 | Mag = +0.04 | Spr = +0.15 | Spd = +0.03 | Eva = +0.02 | Hit = +0.02 | Luk = +0.02 | Elem-Atk = No effect | Elem-Def = No effect | ST-Atk = No effect | ST-Def = No effect }} Final Fantasy IX Cure is the basic HP restoring spell learned by both Dagger and Eiko via the Magic Racket or Silk Shirt. Garnet can also learn it from her starting weapon, the Rod. The spell has a power of 16. The formula for Cure is as follows: : Base = Spell Power : Bonus = Mag ... + Mag) / 8 + Mag : HP Restored = Base * Bonus If the ability Concentrate is equipped, the final piece of the formula becomes HP Restored = Base * + 50% instead. Beatrix does not possess the ability when the player takes control of her. During the second battle against her, however, she can use the Cure ability. The Serpion is the only other adherent of the spell in the game. Final Fantasy X Cure is a White Magic spell obtainable in Yuna's section of the Sphere Grid. It is one of the abilities she begins with, along with Esuna. It costs 4 MP to cast. Final Fantasy X-2 Cure can be learned by the White Mage dressphere for 20 AP and costs 4 MP to cast. It can also be used while equipped with the Healing Light, Healing Wind, Heart Reborn, or Immortal Soul Garment Grids. Cure can be cast by Bolt Drake (Oversoul), Lesser Drake (Oversoul), and Shell Shocker (Colosseum). Final Fantasy XI Cure is the lowest level White Magic spell in ''Final Fantasy XI. It heals a single target by a very small amount amount. It can be purchased from a vendor for 70 gil or less depending on fame. Players who start Final Fantasy XI as a White Mage automatically start with this scroll in their inventory. *Bestows a weak Stoneskin if cast while under the effect of Afflatus Solace. *Can be used to damage undead monsters. *Can be used to wake sleeping allies. *If cast on a non-undead monster, it will have no effect, and will not gain any enmity (unless the enemy is aggressive to magic) or claim the target. ''Final Fantasy XII Cure is a Level 1 White Magick that can be purchased in Rabanastre at the start of the game for 200 gil. White Magick 1 license (15LP) needs to be unlocked on the License Board to be able to use it. Cure heals one target. In the ''International Zodiac Job Version, Cure has an area of effect and is only available for the White Mage job class. Ashe, Penelo, and Fran can use Cure no matter what their jobs are. Cure also deals damage to undead enemies. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Only the healing-type Yarhi, the White Hare and Carbuncle, as well as Penelo and enemy White Mages, can cast it. It heals a little HP to a single target. Final Fantasy XIII Cure is the lowest level healing spell, which heals one target with a small amount of HP. It is accessible through the Medic role. Although it heals small amount of HP, it can be cast three to six times in a row (depending on how long the caster's ATB bar is), thus giving it maximum effectiveness. The higher the chain gauge the ally receiving the heal has, the more Cure heals. The gauge depletes at a faster rate every time a healing spell hits, and so it could be a good idea to make a Synergist enhance the target to stabilize it. Cure is learned by leveling in the Medic role in the Crystarium System and can be learned by everyone at varying stages: Hope and Vanille learn it at Stage 1, Lightning at Stage 3, and Snow, Sazh, and Fang at Stage 7. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Cure returns in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy XIII with little to no changes. It restores a small amount of HP, but can be cast three to six times in a row. It also retains its effect to heal more HP the higher the target's chain gauge. It can learned by both Serah and Noel. ''Final Fantasy XIV Cure is a single target healing spell learned by Conjurers at level 2, and can be used by all classes. Its MP cost and effectiveness scale up with player level. Final Fantasy Tactics Cure is an action ability that can be learned by White Mages for 50 JP. It uses 6 MP and has a speed of 25. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Cure is a spell that can be learned by White Mages and Red Mages. It is learned through either the White Staff (for White Mages) or the Fleuret (for Red Mages) and requires 100 AP to master. It is considered a Holy-elemental spell, as casting it while the Holy law is enforced will attract a card. It costs 6 MP to cast, has a Magic Power of 40, and has a range of 4. The ability can be stolen by using '''Steal: Ability'. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Cure remains the same as it was in ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, but costs 8 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Cure Magicite can only be found in dungeons. Once a player finds it, they can cast it until they leave that dungeon. The spell can also be cast from a Cure Ring that can be carried between dungeons. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Cure Magicite can be found in dungeons or purchased at the Magic Goods stand in Rebena Te Ra. Cure Magicite can only be used once, so players can carry from 10 to 99 Cure Magicite. Cure Pockets can be found or purchased from the Mog Mart so players can carry more. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Cure is a level 1 Restoration ability for the White Mage class, and caps at level 100. It restores only one ally's HP, can be used up to three times per battle and only up to five times a day. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Cure is one of the six basic spells that any character can cast, and is indicated by the green icon. In addition to recovering ally HP, Cure is also used to reveal ethereal undead enemies, who will take less damage unless targeted with Cure, Cura, or Curaga. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Cure is the basic healing spell available in this game. Only Benjamin, Kaeli, and Phoebe can cast it. It will fully heal a single character, or recovers roughly half of two characters' total HP. The final boss, the Dark King, is highly weak to Cure, due to an Overflow Glitch. It breaks the damage limit, dealing well over ten thousand damage, but only from Benjamin's Cure spell; since Phoebe has nearly twice Benjamin's magic power, her Cure will overflow ''twice and have its normal effect. Attacking an undead monster with the spell will deal zombie-elemental damage. ''Final Fantasy Adventure Cure is a spell that can be learned through a magic book, and restores HP to one character. It costs 2 MP to cast. Final Fantasy Legend II Final Fantasy Legend III Cure1 recover 30% of a character's HP, it can also be used to attack undeads. It cost 8 MP to use, and it can be bought for 400 GP in Dharm (Present), Elan (Past & Present). Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Cure is a White Magic spell and cost 2 AP to cast. The spell can be given to any character by having a Cure Tome in the character's inventory. The spell can be purchased for 500 gil in Guera, Liberte, Urbeth at night, Arbor, and in Spelvia. Aire, Torte, Rekoteh, and Rolan are automatically equipped with this spell when they join the party. A Cure Tome can also be found in a chest inside the the Witch's Mansion. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Cure is a Story Mode skill. It recovers 30% of the character's HP. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Cure is a Bravery attack usable by Lightning while in her Medic Paradigm. It does not harm the opponent, but restores a small amount of Lightning's Bravery. Lightning is able to use Cure on the ground initially and learns to use it in the air at Level 13. It costs 30 CP to equip and needs 100 AP to master. Cure also appears as a spell selectable during Onion Knight's Spellbook EX Burst, but it does nothing at all. Cure is also Aerith's Assist Bravery attack on the ground. It quickly restores a moderate amount of Bravery to the user. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Cure is an ability that activates automatically when the character's HP falls below 75%, and restores 10% of the character's max HP. It only works once per stage, however. Minwu, Cecil, Terra, Yuna, Shantotto, Prishe, Ashe and Lightning can all learn Cure. Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Cure is a level 1 White Mage spell and costs 1 SP to use. It restores a minor amount of HP to Chocobo. Other Appearances Kingdom Hearts Cure, along with its higher tier spells Cura and Curaga, appears as a spell in the ''Kingdom Hearts series. Just like in the Final Fantasy series, the spell recovers HP when used. Gallery de:Vita Category:Final Fantasy White Magic Category:Final Fantasy II White Magic Category:Final Fantasy III White Magic Category:Final Fantasy IV White Magic Category:Final Fantasy V White Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Healing Magic Category:Final Fantasy VII Spells Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Curative Magic Materia Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Magic Materia Category:Final Fantasy VIII Restorative Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX White Magic Category:Final Fantasy X White Magic Category:Final Fantasy X-2 White Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI Healing Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII White Magick Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIV Conjurer Spells Category:Final Fantasy Tactics White Magick Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance White Magic Category:Final Fantasy XIII Medic Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIV Spells Category:Final Fantasy Mystic Quest White Magic Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light White Magic Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Medic Abilities Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Abilities